Secrets
by Pink Wool Socks
Summary: Harry Potter arrives at Hogwarts for his first year of school and the start of a new life. But someone has already discovered his secret desires and his lusts. Can Harry handle his impulses or will his secrets be revealed? HP&Draco, sex scenes/violence
1. Chapter 1  The train ride

Secrets

The trees whirled outside the fogged glass windows on the Hogwarts Express. It was a dreary day. Dark clouds swirled overhead. Harry stared into the clouds, imagining a new life in a new world.

He still couldn't get over the fact that he was a wizard. Life has always been… a bit unusual. Strange things always seemed to follow Harry, but he wrote it off for coincidence. When a giant named Hagrid showed up on his front stoop, Harry knew his life was going to change.

On the train, Harry sat in a compartment alone contemplating his new identity at Hogwarts. Ok, so now he was a wizard. Possibly a famous wizard. But could he really be himself? He always hid his "magical" side from his Aunt and Uncle, but what about his true self? His thoughts? His desires?

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when a freckled faced boy banged his compartment door open and stumbled inside.

"Hello, name's Ron. Are you a first year too?" the boy asked extending his hand out to Harry.

"Yeah, I'm Harry." He felt self-conscious introducing himself to the strange red head but it was his first step in this new world.

"Well, let's hope we get there soon. I'm starving!" Ron said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a wand. "You know any spells yet? My brothers have been teaching me a few. Want to have a go?"

Harry stared dumb founded as Ron held his wand up and exclaimed, "Peperpulus vultus!" Harry screamed as Ron's face turned Barney purple.

"Da Fuck!" Ron yelled as he caught image of himself in the window. "My dumb ass brothers, I'm going to go teach them a thing or two!" And he ran out of the compartment, purple face in all.

Harry chucked to himself, thinking Ron was going to be a great amusement and friend at school. If this was the beginning, what was next?

He resumed staring out the window when he heard the compartment door slide open once again. He turned expecting Ron back but instead was face to face with a tall, striking blonde hair boy. They stood staring at each other for a minute until the boy broke the silence.

"I've heard all about you. The boy wonder. Harry Potter himself."

Harry didn't know what to say. Was he being friendly or threatening?

"And you'll soon know all about me too. I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco stood tall, his broad shoulders flexed under his forest green sweater. He was obviously athletic and his fitted dress slacks showed his figure underneath.

"Nice to meet you Draco. I'm Harry." Harry awkwardly stuck out his hand as a peace treaty.

"Yeah, we already covered that." Draco swatted his hand away but moved in closer to Harry. They were standing inches from each other. Harry could feel the heat from Draco's body as he pressed up against him.

"I know all about you Potter. _Everything_."

The way he said everything made Harry's body shudder. What did he mean? Did he really know about him? Harry's hands were shaking and were luckily hidden underneath his long cloak.

"Umm.. I'm… I'm not quite sure what you mean." Harry stuttered out, voice cracking as he soon inches from Draco's perfect physique.

"This is what I mean." And Draco leaned into Harry and planted his warm, place lips on Harry's. Harry's body began to quiver and he immediately felt light headed. What was going on? Draco's kiss was absolutely perfect; soft, sensual, but commanding. Harry couldn't do anything but reciprocate and began pressing harder against Draco. Draco's tongue began to trace the outside edges of Harry's. All the blood in Harry's body began rushing and he could barely stand up anymore. What was happening?

Within seconds, the kiss was over. Draco quickly turned and rushed out of the compartment. Before slamming the door, he stuck his head back in and whispered, "Meet me after the sorting hat." Just as quickly as it all happened, he was gone.

Harry's head was still swirling with excitement. How did he know? Could he read his mind? Who else knew about his secret desires, his true self? Harry was covered in a cold sweat but tingled with warmth. How would he know where to meet Draco after the ceremony? And why?

The compartment door opened again and Ron came bursting back in, "That'll teach them!" His face was normal color, except for a new bruise forming along his jawline. "So what's new Harry?"

Harry stared awkwardly at Ron, heart pounding with excitement and lust at the new possibilities and a new life at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2 The Broom Closet

Secrets Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading! If you enjoy, please review and leave comments. Feel free to make suggestions and I will accommodate your heart's desires. ~PWS **

Harry scanned the dining hall after the sorting hat ceremony. He felt elated that he was placed in Gryffindor with his friend Ron. Ron sat by dumbly eating everything in sight, but Harry felt too excited and nervous for food. He wanted to find Draco.

During the ceremony, Harry anxiously watched as Draco was called to the sorting hat. It nearly touched his head before it should loud and clear, "Slytherin!"

OK, so they were in pretty much opposite houses. But that didn't mean they couldn't be _friendly_. Before Harry could be completely entranced by his thoughts of a certain blonde hair boy, a girl with a brash voice startled him out of his dream.

"Excuse me, but aren't you Harry Potter?" She asked as she squeezed onto the bench beside him. "I've read all about you and your history." She peered at him as if she were studying him. Her bushy hair hid her beautiful features and crystal blue eyes.

"Umm… Yes. But I'm not sure if everyone _really _knows me," he responded.

"Oh but of course we do! You're the boy who lived! If someone doesn't know you then they're just daft. I'm Hermione Granger." She grabbed a rolled across from Harry and began talking to Ron. Their conversation didn't interest Harry because across the room he caught of glint of shimmering blonde hair on top of a forest green sweater.

"Sorry guys, but I've got to go. Not feeling quite right, must have been the train ride." Harry got up from the table before he could be stopped and began walking toward the large door. He caught eye contact with Draco as he walked between the tables. Draco shot him back a wink.

Harry made it to the large doors to lead to the rest of the castle. He wasn't sure where he was heading, but he couldn't wait. What did Draco want with him?

Harry spotted a small door down the corridor that seemed like it would be a broom closet. He slowly began to walk toward it as he heard footsteps behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and caught Draco strolling behind him. Harry entered the closet.

It was small, smelled like damp wood, but it would do. There was room to sit and a bulb hung from the ceiling that immediately lit the room enough to make out the features of Draco as he walked in a closed the door.

Harry stared at Draco's body. It was long and lean, but built. His muscles showed under his sweater. Harry wanted to reach out and touch his mid-section to feel if it was as hard as he imagined. Harry also noticed how tight Draco's pants fit. He was completely speechless as Draco stood inches from Harry, for the second time in one day.

"Hello stranger. Or should I say nemesis, since we're in dueling houses. I guess I shouldn't like you this much." Draco's voice was so smooth and controlled. Harry could feel his breath as the words flowed from his perfectly shaped mouth.

All Harry could do what nod nervously and gulp.

"What's the matter Potter? Snake got your tongue?" Draco leaned into Harry and forcefully kissed him. This time it was hot. Passionate. And aggressive. Harry's impulses took over as he firmed grabbed Draco and pulled him closer. Harry slid his tongue into Draco's and began kissing even harder. He couldn't control himself.

"I guess not," Draco breathlessly said between kisses. Harry slid down and began kissing Draco's neck. It was muscular but his skin was almost transparent and soft. His hands were running wild along Draco's body, inching closer to his pants.

"What are we doing?" Harry paused for a minute to ask Draco. "I… I mean… How?"

"I know things," Draco said. "Don't you worry your little brain, just enjoy."

Draco pulled Harry onto the damp stone floor. He rolled on top of Harry and began the kissing battle once again. Even though the room was cold and damp, Harry and Draco were hot with desire.

Draco slid his hands down and began to unbuckle Harry's belt and pants. Harry was immediately hard. He had always imagined his first time, but didn't think it would happen this quickly. He has been at Hogwarts for only an hour!

Draco began kissing his way down Harry's neck. He slid Harry's shirt up and touched his tongue lightly against each nipple. Harry groaned with pleasure. Draco was sliding lower and lower, his tongue tracing circles down Harry's body.

Harry felt Draco's breath on him. Draco grabbed Harry's boxers with his teeth and yanked. He was now exposed. Draco took Harry into his mouth and began sucking. Harry couldn't help as groans of ecstasy escaped his mouth. He was moaning loudly but couldn't control himself and didn't care who heard him. Draco was massaging him as he went and Harry was on the verge of pleasure.

Just as Harry's back arched to release, Draco sat upright. There were footsteps outside the broom closet. Draco's hand immediately shot over Harry's mouth to mute any sounds. Both boys stared at the door anxiously, their eyes wide in fear. Harry was completely exposed, still fully excited, but sweating in fear. As they sat motionless, Harry felt a hand grab him and start pulling.

The footsteps continued outside but Harry was desperate for release. Draco was going to finish, one hand working while the other covers Harry's moans of pleasure. With the mix of fear, lust, and adrenaline, Harry released within a minute.

Draco stood and began to straighten his shirt and tie. He helped Harry up and groomed his Harry which was frazzled in every direction.

"What the hell just happened?" Harry whispered.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Draco said, smirking at Harry. He pulled him in tightly and gave him one more passionate kiss.

What will happened one the first day of classes? And who was walking outside the broom closet, and did they hear anything? Chapter 3 will reveal all.


	3. Chapter 3  The Dungeon

Secrets Chapter 3

_**Ahem, one minor change to keep in mind. Let's all pretend Hogwarts is a university for wizards, rather than a secondary school. I think it makes the story a little more unique and interesting. Thank you for reading and please comment to let me know what you think so far!**_

"Harry Potter!" Professor Snape snarled across the classroom. "We are so lucky you have decided to join us." Snape stared coldly at Harry as he quietly crossed the classroom into an empty seat.

"Sorry sir. I was lost." Harry meekly mumbled as he grabbed his books from his bag.

"Excuses, Potter. You survived the killing curse, but you can't make it to class on time. Hardly believable. As I was saying…" Snape began his monotone lecture on potions. Harry was flushed red and shaking. He hated being looked down upon; he had enough of that growing up with his Aunt and Uncle.

Harry had a difficult time focusing on Snape's intro to potions lecture. He couldn't help but wonder if his favorite blonde was in the same class. They were both first years, shouldn't they have classes together? Harry turned in his chair to quickly glance behind him trying to make out the figures in the dark dungeon classroom.

"Ahem!" Professor Snape was standing inches in front of Harry's table. "Is there something more interesting in the back of the classroom?"

Harry began mumblinjg apologies but was cut out by Snape's harsh tone.

"If you're so confident that you don't have to listen in potions, then you might as well show us what you've got." Snape picked up Harry's potion book and tossed it on the front lecture table for the whole class to see. "Go ahead, teach up almighty Potter. Make a potion." Snape stared sternly at Harry daring him to step out of line.

"Alright then. I'll umm… I'll make the…" Harry awkwardly stepped up to the front table and quickly opened his potion book. "Page 57… I'll make the…. Love potion."

The class began laughing as Harry blushed red. What was the change he would open up to the love potion, out of the entire book?

"Fine." Snape coldly shouted. "Go."

Harry awkwardly reached for different ingredients around the classroom. Several volunteers offered to help find the Hippogriff feathers and newt skin to add to his potion. After fifteen minutes fumbling at the front table Harry had successfully finished the potion. He stirred the culdron with his wand and anxiously looked at Professor Snape.

"Well sir, I think it's done." He smiled waiting for Snape's approval.

"Fine. How do you prove you made it correctly?" Snape snapped back at Harry.

"Should I drink it?" Harry asked.

"If you really want to prove if a potion is made correctly, you have to give it to another to try." Snape smiled an evil grin. "Any volunteers?"

The girls in the class nervously giggled and looked around the classroom. Harry was a tall first year with a strong build. He had played rugby during his time in the muggle world, and this had shaped his body into almost model like. But if a girl took the potion, would she love Harry? Or would Harry love her? The class sat in an awkward silence.

"Oh all right. I'll take one for the team mate. Bu you owe me!" Ron stood up from the back of the classroom and sauntered toward the front. "Give it here." He grabbed a cup off a nearby shelf and dipped it into the bubbling red potion. He drank is slowly, taking five huge gulps.

"Ahhh. Well, it wasn't so bad… And I don't feel any different." Ron continued standing in the front of the class looking around. "Oh well." He walked back to his chair and sat down.

"Next time Potter, pay attention in class. Gryffindor loses five points for Mr. Potter's stupidity and self-righteous ego. Class dismissed. Potter stay behind."

The rest of the student quickly jumped from their chairs and headed out of the dungeon back to safety and warmth upstairs. Harry was sweating. What did Snape want? He didn't want to fail potions on his first day.

"I'm really sorry sir. I didn't mean to turn around, I was just uhh… looking for a friend."

"Nonsense." Snape walked in front of Harry, towering overhead. "I heard you last night. Next time you decide to have a sexcapade and seduce a young witch in a broom closet, you'll find yourself hexed and not being able to feel pleasure ever again. Watch yourself." Snape turned and slammed his office door leaving Harry alone in the classroom.

How had Snape heard them? And he wasn't with a witch, he was with Draco. What if Snape had found out Harry was involved with a Slytherin, and not just any Slytherin, but the house favorite and a family friend of Professor Snape?

Harry grabbed his books and rushed out of the classroom. He turned in the dungeon corner heading for the steps when he ran into something and was knocked backwards.

"Easy there Harry. It's just me, I was waiting for you." Ron grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him up from the floor. When Harry stood up though, Ron didn't let go of his hand. "I thought it was really brave of you to do that potion in front of the class." Ron inched closer to Harry.

What was going on? Did his potion work?

"Uhh Ron, I think my potion may have worked. We should probably go get Professor Snape to give you an antidote."

"Nah. It's not the potion Harry. It's you." And Ron leaned into Harry, grasping him around the neck and pulling him into a warm, sensual kiss. Harry couldn't help but kiss him back.

"I've been thinking about you Harry." Ron whispered in the dungeon hall. He pulled Harry against a wall and began ravishing him with kissing along his jawbone and down his neck. Ron was pulling Harry's sweater up his body and running his hands on his cool skin. Harry was hard. His thoughts were previously consumed with a certain blonde hair boy, but now Ron was all he couldn't think about. They continued kissing passionately in the hall until Harry heard footsteps from down the cooridor.

"Quick, in here." Harry pulled Ron into one of the old potions classrooms. There were large, dusty wooden tables in the stone room. Ron giggled and pulled Harry toward one of the tables. He sat on the edge and pulled Harry into him. Harry stared into Ron's eyes.

Ron pulled Harry's sweater over his head and began to unbuckle his pands. Harry did the same to Ron, both undressing in the dark classroom. Within a minute they stood naked in front of each other.

"Harry, I want you." Ron whispered in Harry's ear. Harry was erect and pounced on Ron, slamming him back on the table. Harry pumped hard into Ron as he moaned with pleasure.

Ron reached around and grabbed Harry whispering to him, "More. More. MORE!"

Harry yelled with pleasure as Ron relaxed into him. Ron was doing the work now, bring Harry to his release. They were breathless and sweaty, laying on the wood table together.

"That was amazing." Harry said, caressing Ron's neck with the tips of his fingers.

"I know. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since we were on the train together. And you were acting so strange after the sorting hat ceremony I haven't really had a chance to talk with you yet. But I'm glad I was able to now." Ron laid across Harry's chest and passionately kissed him.

Harry stared, grinning at the ceiling entranced in his experience with Ron.

Ron and Harry lay motionless on the table, breathing in each other's scent. When they went to sit up to get dressed again, Harry heard footsteps in the hall. He motioned for Ron to be quiet as they listened to the steps.

"Harry!" a voice called out.

It was too familiar. Harry began sweating and scrambled to pick up his clothes.

The door to the classroom opened and a face with sun bleached blonde hair peeked around the corner.

"Harry?... Ron? What the fuck?" Draco shouted as he slammed the door open.


End file.
